Playtime
by tammyy2j
Summary: Set after the film Serenity, movie spoilers included. MalInara and a flashback
1. Chapter 1

No noise was heard as Mal stand alone at the pilot's chair and looked out into the black. He had not been sleeping much since Miranda and even though River had taken to piloting the ship so easy he couldn't let her handle it all by herself even though she could. The girl could do anything she put her mind to.

He didn't mind being on the bridge by himself as long as he knew all on Serenity were safe yet everytime he stepped up there he anticipated seeing Wash. Setting in his pilot's chair, driving the ship or making out with Zoe something Mal didn't not like interrupting especially since Zoe could handle a gun better than Mal even if he cared to admit it. No one had spoken about Wash and Book's deaths since Miranda not least of all Zoe she kept pretty much to herself stayed in her bunk a lot of time only coming on jobs if necessary. The deaths affected everyone on the ship even Jayne. The mood on the ship was very sombre.

While Mal went to hit a switch on the control panel there in front of him they were. He caught the two of them and looked at them oddly.

"Never seen the attraction in playing with dinosaurs myself" he said to himself. He still remembered the first time he caught Wash with them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

(Flashback)

"So Wash we all good to go?" Mal asked as he entered the bridge then he stopped.

"What in the blue hell are they? Are you playing with dinosaurs? Please tell me you had some kids in here playing with them or even space monkeys left them there because I'm getting worried now Wash" Mal asked.

"No there is no kids or space monkeys in here, I will have you know that this is a Stegosaurus and this a T-Rex and yes Mal laugh I play with dinosaurs" Wash said looking at Mal who was in hysterics now.

"So you're the pilot Tanaka raves about and Renshaw's trying to get you on his crew

and you play with plastic toys well you learn something new everyday" Mal said still laughing.

"So I like playing with dinosaurs it that a problem with you Captain, are my dinosaurs not welcome on the ship cause I can always try Renshaw?" Wash said smartly knowing Mal really needed a good pilot.

"Now wait a minute hold your horse or should I say dinosaur there no need to talk like that your dinosaurs are fine long as they don't interrupt you flying my ship." Mal said

"Well Captain we are good to go" Wash said as get the ship ready for take off.

Just a Mal was about to leave the bridge he turned to Wash "You think you still have a chance with Zoe once she knows you play with plastic toys".

"Wait one day Captain you'll see me and Zoe it will happen" Wash said

Mal continue out the bridge smirking to himself.

"Yes I can see Zoe married one day to man who plays with plastic toys yes that'll be the day, Wash keep dreaming" he said to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"I never knew you liked playing with toys Mal" Inara said as she made her way up to the bridge.

Mal turned startled a bit since he was thinking about Wash. Inara smiled at him and sat down beside him in the other chair.

"Do you mind some company, I can't sleep much" Inara said

"Me either it's been hard since Miranda" saying the word Miranda made Mal choke up.

Inara could see that Mal blamed himself for everything that happened no matter what anyone told him.

With that Inara reached out and put her hand on Mal and said "You're a good man Mal it wasn't your fault".

Mal could feel the warmth of Inara's hand on his and he liked it as he looked down and then back up at her, he cleared his throat and finally spoke "But am I good enough for you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Inara dropped her hand and froze.

She had stayed on Serenity now for some weeks after Miranda unsure of whether to leave or not. She not only stayed for Mal but for all the crew everyone was hurting.

It had been ten minutes before anyone spoke, Inara not sure what to say.

Finally Mal spoke "Inara I'm sorry the last time I tried to be truthsome with you, you left and I don't want that happening again I couldn't handle it again if you left, why don't we forget this conversation and you go and try and get some sleep and I'll continue to play with the dinosaurs.

Mal turned and sat down at the pilot's seat.

Inara with tears welling in her eyes and was about to leave when she stopped and turned around. Finally she spoke "I never said you were not good enough for me"

Mal was surprised even though he stopped their conversation he knew they needed to address this matter. Rising from his seat and putting the ship on autopilot, Mal turned and went to Inara. He could see the tears in her eyes. He hated seeing her cry.

"Inara then whats the problem because I sure know I wanna be with you I've known it for a long time but was too stubborn to admit it, you got into my head and my heart and I can't let you go." Mal said looking at Inara with those eyes that made her go weak.

"Mal don't I fog things up isn't that what you told me before and after all I'm a whore do you ever think maybe I'm not good enough for you?" Inara got the words out but was choking up now, tears streaming down her cheeks. She hated hearing and using the word whore.

Mal reached out his hand to wipe her tears and then he couldn't resist he kissed her. Inara had been kissed by many gentlemen but never liked this. It lasted about ten minutes but for them it felt like time has stopped. Both were so deep in this kiss they didn't hear River come onto the bridge.

"Any man who can drive safely while kissing a pretty girl is simply not giving the kiss the attention it deserves." River said startling both of them in the process.

"Huh ….. River what you doing up?" Mal asked confused and lost in thought. Part of him still was kissing Inara.

"Albert Einstein said that. I can't sleep do you mind if I pilot, I think you have other matters to attend to" River said looking at Inara and smirking.

Everyone on board Serenity even Jane knew how Mal felt about Inara and how Inara felt about Mal. Even Zoe had told the Captain she would hurt him if he didn't do something about it.

"I think I better try and get some sleep goodnight River and goodnight Mal" Inara said as she left the bridge looking a Mal before she left with come hither eyes.

"Well Little Albatross I might go and get some sleep also if you don't mind piloting" Mal said to River eager to get out after Inara.

"Yes Captain go, go I think your thoughts are elsewhere than the bridge and you need to go with them" River said knowing what Mal was thinking.

As Mal continued out the bridge and made his way to Inara's shuttle he stopped at the door.

"Should I knock or go straight in" he thought to himself.

"Well you never knocked before so why change the habit now," he said to himself and he went in to the shuttle.

Inara was sitting on bed.

Mal stood in front of her hands on his suspenders not really knowing what to say. Truth was he didn't want to say anything just continue the kissing.

Finally Inara rose and spoke "Mal you got into my head and my heart too, I left the last time because I was afraid and also jealous of Nandi" Even saying Nandi's name was upsetting for both of them.

Mal reached out for her and kissed her again.

"Darling you needn't be jealous of anyone you're the only one in my heart and always will be. I love you Nara always have and always will please stay here on Serenity with me" Mal said.

Inara looked at him and spoke "Mal I love you too I don't how we can make this work but we can try and besides why would I want to leave Serenity"


End file.
